Reação
by bacomelon
Summary: Gray estava se comportando de maneira estranha ultimamente. Não perto de seus amigos, é claro.Tudo parecia estar exatamente igual, exceto pela sua relação com uma certa maga da água.


Gray estava se comportando de maneira estranha ultimamente. Não perto de seus amigos, é claro. Ele ainda continuava a conversar animadamente com Lucy, brincava com Wendy, brigava constantemente com Natsu - e por isso era sempre repreendido por Erza. Tudo parecia exatamente igual, exceto pela sua relação com uma certa maga da água.

Começou quando Juvia apareceu na guilda em uma manhã como outra qualquer. Ela rapidamente foi cumprimentar seu amado, que já estava junto de seu grupo numa das mesas, e depois foi se sentar com Gajeel, Levy e Lily. Até aí tudo bem. Mas poucos minutos depois, Gray foi até eles e se sentou ao lado da azulada... Um pouco perto demais. Havia muito espaço na mesa, mas o moreno estava confortável com seus ombros e joelhos tocando os da mulher, e é claro que isso não passou despercebido por Levy e o exceed de pelagem escura. Mas depois de levarem em conta que, depois de quase um ano vivendo juntos, uma maior proximidade era completamente normal - e até mesmo previsível -, os dois optaram por deixar o assunto de lado.

#

Na manhã seguinte, Gray e Juvia estavam lado a lado em frente ao quadro de missões. Ambos pareciam concentrados enquanto liam as descrições de cada opção. De repente, Juvia acabou deixando um dos folhetos cair e, no processo de se abaixar para pegá-lo, alguns fios rebeldes de seu cabelo azul cobriram seu rosto. O mago de gelo rapidamente se prontificou a colocá-los de volta no lugar, atrás da orelha da azulada - que ficou tão vermelha, que parecia que fumaça iria sair pelos seus ouvido a qualquer momento -, e então voltou sua atenção para o quadro como se nada tivesse acontecido.

Cana, que observava a interação do casal de longe, ficou boquiaberta e quase deixou seu barril cair no chão.

\- Eu preciso parar de beber.. - Ela falou sem conseguir acreditar nos próprios olhos e duvidando seriamente da sua capacidade de discernimento em seu atual estado de embriaguez.

#

No dia que o time Natsu decidiu assistir à um filme na casa de Lucy, Juvia voltou de uma missão com Gajeel.

\- Podemos ir logo? - Natsu bufou impaciente. - Eu e o Happy queremos deitar logo na cama da Lucy.

\- Aye!

\- E quem disse que vocês vão deitar nela?! - A loira falou exasperada.

\- Eu já volto. - Gray falou indo atrás de Wendy e Juvia, que seguiam em direção a enfermaria. A jovem dragon slayer foi rápida em usar sua magia em alguns ferimentos mais sérios da maga da água.

\- Juvia está bem, Wendy. Não precisa se esforçar tanto. - A azulada sorriu gentilmente para a criança. - Juvia vai ficar nova em folha em pouco tempo, graças a você. Obrigada.

\- Não precisa agradecer, Juvia-san. - Wendy corou um pouco e logo percebeu a presença de Gray no quarto. Ele parecia preocupado. - Er.. Eu vou jogar essas bandagens no lixo. Se sentir alguma coisa, por favor não deixe de falar comigo.

\- Trabalho difícil? - O moreno perguntou quando os dois ficaram sozinhos e se aproximou da cama onde Juvia estava sentada.

\- Oh, nem tanto! Juvia acha que Wendy exagerou um pouc.. _Ai!_ \- Ela gemeu de dor quanto tentou se levantar e logo estava sentada novamente, colocando a mão com firmeza sobre suas costelas.

\- Cuidado. - Gray ficou em pé na sua frente com o semblante sério, e começou a varrer os olhos atentamente por seu corpo à procura de mais machucados. - Dói em mais algum lugar?

\- Não, Dr. Gray-sama. Juvia vai ficar bem. - Sorriu brincalhona, fazendo a expressão do moreno suavizar. - Não vai se livrar de Juvia tão facilmente.

\- É a última coisa que eu quero. - Ele deu um sorriso galanteador e pôs uma de suas mãos no rosto pálido da azulada. O coração dela parecia que iria pular a qualquer momento pela boca.

\- Gray-sama.. O que está fazendo?

Antes que ele fizesse mais alguma coisa, Natsu abriu a porta num rompante aos berros - fazendo o casal se afastar com susto repentino.

\- GRAY, NÓS TEMOS QUE IR AGORA!

\- Natsu! Pare de ser tão lento e idiota! - Lucy também apareceu na enfermaria e começou a puxar o rosado para fora. - Podem continuar! Desculpe!

Sozinhos, novamente, Gray bufou irritado.

\- _Aquele imbecil!_ \- Sussurrou para si mesmo.

\- Gray-sama vai sair para uma missão? - Juvia perguntou com curiosidade.

\- Antes fosse isso. Mas não, vamos assistir um filme na casa da Lucy, ou algo assim. - Ele revirou os olhos. - Você quer..?

\- Juvia adoraria! - Ela falou com entusiasmo, mas a pontada de dor em sua costela a fez dar um suspiro desapontado. - Talvez seja melhor Juvia se recuperar completamente primeiro.

\- Certo.

\- Obrigada por vir ver como Juvia estava. - A azulada deu um grande e belo sorriso, deixando o moreno sem jeito. - Juvia ficou muito feliz.

\- Não foi nada.

\- Será que Gray-sama gostaria de ir numa missão com a Juvia, quando ela estiver se sentindo melhor? - Juvia perguntou timidamente. O nervosismo evidente em sua voz.

\- Claro. - Gray voltou a dar aquele sorriso que sempre a deixava tonta.

.

Assim que o moreno deixou a enfermaria, Lucy lhe lançou um sorriso malicioso.

\- O que foi?

\- Eu ouvi vocês. - Riu, fazendo-o corar e estreitar os olhos para ela. - Não quer esperar até ela melhorar para assistirmos o filme? Você poderia ficar perto dela e até-

\- C-Cale a boca. - Ele falou com uma carranca. - Vamos logo. Vocês não estavam com pressa?

#

Erza passeava pelas ruas do centro de Magnólia, quando de repente, através da janela de uma lanchonete, ela avista duas figuras muito familiares. Juvia parecia tentar comer o que parecia ser uma sobremesa, mas sem muito sucesso - pois estava sujando todo o seu rosto no processo -, enquanto Gray ria afetuosamente divertindo-se com a falta de habilidade da azulada. Aquela cena fez um sorriso surgir quase que automaticamente nas feições da ruiva. Principalmente quando Gray fingiu se espreguiçar para pôr seu braço ao redor dos ombros da maga da água. Ele finalmente estava sendo "um pouco mais resoluto".

Desde o fim da guerra contra o Império Alvarez, o moreno parecia estar genuinamente feliz. Uma felicidade que ele nunca se permitira sentir antes. E Erza tinha certeza que era Juvia quem estava por trás disso.

.

Quando eles pararam na entrada da Fairy Hills, Juvia abraçou o moreno com força.

\- Juvia sabe que não foi um encontro de verdade, mas foi a melhor noite da vida dela. Muito obrigada, Gray-sama!

\- Mas foi um-

\- Gray-sama tem agido de forma diferente com Juvia. E ela não sabe o que está acontecendo, mas-

\- Juvia. - Gray falou com um tom de divertimento. Ele não conseguia acreditar que ela não sabia o que ele estava fazendo..

\- Sim? - O olhou com expectativa.

\- Eu prometi uma resposta, não foi?

\- Gray-sama não precisa se preocupar com-

\- É _isso_ que está acontecendo. - Ele falou de forma clara, sem rodeios. Ainda demorou alguns longos segundos para que a azulada finalmente entendesse do que seu amado estava falando.

\- O-oh... - Juvia sussurrou, e a cada segundo que passava seu rosto ruborizava ainda mais. - _Oh!_ Então Gray-sama.. Juvia...?

Antes que ela falasse algo em sentido ou qualquer outra coisa, Gray rapidamente a puxou pela cintura e encostou seus lábios delicadamente nos dela. Ele quase sorriu quando sentiu que ela havia parado de respirar no início do beijo. E então, depois de alguns segundos, o casal se afastou minimamente. Apenas a poucos centímetros de distância de outro beijo.

\- Entendeu agora?

\- Gray-sama... Tem certeza? - A azulada sussurrou, com os olhos fechados, e o moreno a beijou mais uma vez. Dessa vez mais demorado, mas com a mesma doçura e delicadeza de antes. - Mas Juvia não- Outro beijo.

\- Eu vou continuar te beijando até você ter uma reação normal. - Ele falou prestes a capturar a boca dela novamente, mas paralisou quando viu os olhos marejados da maga da água. - O que eu fiz de errado?! - Gray já estava a ponto de começar a se desesperar, mas seu corpo inteiro relaxou quando Juvia riu baixinho.

\- Juvia pode abraçar Gray-sama quando e onde ela quiser?

\- Er... Pode. Você já fazia isso antes. - Ele falou confuso.

\- E beijá-lo também? - A azulada mordeu seu lábio inferior. - Até se Juvia gostar _muito_ de beijar Gray-sama e quiser beijá-lo toda hora?

Aquilo o fez rir alto.

\- Eu sinceramente estou torcendo para que isso aconteça. - O moreno piscou para ela, e foi quando a "reação normal" finalmente aconteceu. Juvia pulou em cima do mago de gelo e esmagou seus lábios nos dele com voracidade.


End file.
